1. Field
The exemplary embodiments relate to a method and apparatus for encoding a video, and a method and apparatus for decoding a video, capable of improving video compression efficiency by performing intra prediction by using filtered neighboring pixels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In video compression methods such as MPEG-1, MPEG-2, MPEG-4, and H.264/MPEG-4 Advanced Video Coding (AVC), one picture is split into macroblocks to encode a video. After that, every macroblock is encoded according to all encoding modes available in inter prediction and intra prediction, and then one encoding mode is selected according to a bit rate required to encode the macroblock and distortion between the original macroblock and a decoded macroblock, so as to encode the macroblock.
As hardware for reproducing and storing high resolution or high quality video content is being developed and supplied, a need for a video codec for effectively encoding or decoding the high resolution or high quality video content is increasing. In a conventional video codec, a video is encoded according to a limited prediction mode based on a macroblock having a predetermined size.